Speak Now
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: Rachel is about to get married to Finn, but when you invite Jesse St James to the wedding, there is bound to be drama. Speak Now song fic. St Berry, of course. Review without flames please!


**A/N I know I said I would stop writing, but I couldn't resist this topic. Yes, I did revise Speak Now so it wouldn't be weird from Jesse's POV.**

**I don't own Speak Now or Glee. **

_I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy_

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And he is yelling at a groomsman, way up on the altar  
Wearing a hideous white and green tux

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely groom to be

_He stands at the alter, looking stupid_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
don't you?_

Don't say yes, run away now  
  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my dress at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'

Jesse POV

It was a Monday when I got the invitation.

You Are Cordially Invited to the Wedding

Of Rachel Barbra Berry

And Finn Christopher Hudson

On the date of April 21,

At Lima Episcopal Church,

At 3:00

It was white with a light green trim. I knew that Rachel hated green, so why had she made her precious invitation green? It was the doing of Frankenteen, or I guess he was Franken-27-year-old, I could tell. She had designed it I'm sure, but she must have made a compromise to him. I remember, when we were dating she told me that if I ever wanted to have a green invitation to our wedding, then she would slit my throat. It seems she has changed. She forgave me in college, when I had transferred to Tisch and she was _coincidentally_ been going there. We had been best friends ever since, and she had no idea that I was still very much in love with her. So of course she invited me to her wedding, not knowing how painful it would be. I rented a tux and made my way to the church. I am surprised they aren't having a Jewish wedding, Rachel is pretty religious. At the door, I took a deep breath, ready, but not really to see the love of my life get married to my mortal enemy.

"Name?" the guy at the door with a clipboard asked.

"Jesse St James, and yes, THE Jesse St James," I replied confidently.

The guy flipped through the pages and said, "I am sorry, sir, you are not on the list." Why I am I not surprised? Finn hates me, it is so like him to uninvited me. I nodded coldly and walked out. I will just sneak in.

Half an hour later…

I can hear Finn loudly whispering on the altar to Puck that he shouldn't be dating Quinn. Wow, on his wedding day, he is still obsessing over his ex-girlfriend from more than 10 years ago. He needs to get a life. Then the organ music starts and the love of my life walks in.

She is beautiful, wearing all white, of course. She is so breathtaking I can't even describe her. She also isn't mine. She will always be just my best friend and nothing more. I see her eyes scan the room and look disappointed. She isn't even looking at Finn. And neither is he, he is busy looking at Quinn, right ahead of Rachel, the maid of honor. She reaches Finn and they grasp hands. The preacher starts and I totally zone out, I don't want to hear their declarations of love.

The preacher is almost done when her says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There is a silence when I realize that this is my last chance. I step out of the shadows and say, "I object." Everybody's' heads turn to look at me. I stand, straight and confident.

"Why do you object to these two being joined in holy matrimony?" the priest asked.

"Because I am in love with Rachel Barbra Berry and I can't live without her," I say, loudly and clearly. There are gasps around the room, but I am only watching Rachel. She is shocked no doubt, but there is something else there, maybe relief, or can it be, happiness. I loose my composure when I realize she isn't coming. I stride out from the room dramatically, but on the inside I am broken. She is going to marry him. And there is nothing I can do about it. As I am almost out the doors I hear one very shocked and hurt cry of "Rachel?" I turn around and see Rachel running toward me, her skirts hiked up.

"I love you too, Jesse and I was stupid to not realize it before," she says as she reaches me, panting slightly. I am totally taken aback. "I am so sorry if I hurt you but I am so glad you were there when the said speak now."

"I am too, Rachel," I say, smiling from ear to ear. "So what do you say we go and leave this wedding?"

"One second," She turned and walked back to the altar. "Finn, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I really am super sorry. I don't think you can ever forgive me." She put her engagement ring in his hand sadly. "We were never really meant to be."

"I know. I don't forgive you, but I get it. I think I still love Quinn anyways," he says sadly. She gave him a sad smile and walked back towards me. I held her hand and we walked out of the Church.

"Promise me something, Jesse?" Rachel says.

"What?"

"If we ever get married, we aren't having a green thing in the room."

**A/N Did you like it? I know it is short but I do have a life. They are probably ooc. Whatever. Review please!**

**-Katie**


End file.
